


Theory of the Stars

by mingi_stolemyweave



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blind Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave
Summary: Legend says, the brightest stars in another universe aren’t allowed to grant wishes of someone who isn't their soulmate and if they do, they will lose their light and fall in the form of a meteorite.Lee Minho was born blind and had to go throughout life not being able to see a single thing, having to rely on his other senses to get around. He had heard about the legend of the stars at a young age and always hoped that it was really true. Because if he could, he would wish to be able to see.Han Jisung was the boy from the stars. He had lived on the brightest star in his universe until the day of his sixteenth birthday, when he was sent to Earth in hopes of finding his soulmate.Where two hearts are meant for each other. No distance is too far, no time to long, and no other love is strong enough to break them apart.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m reposting this because I had to edit some things. This story is based off of a Minsung edit called Magic Shop. I made sure to get permission from the creator before writing this story.

“I want to hear your melody, how will the stars of your galaxy embroider your sky?”  
-Magic Shop, BTS

——————

The city streets bustled as people went about their day, each one in their own little world, not even sparing other pedestrians a second glance. Everyone seemed to be content with their lives, even the boy who stood on the corner of the sidewalk, gripping the walking cane in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Every weekday, Lee Minho stood at the curb, waiting for the bus to arrive to take him to school, the place that he absolutely dreaded going to.

The dark haired boy reached up to adjust the sunglasses on his face just as he heard the familiar low rumble of the bus approaching. He waited until it came to a stop and heard the doors opening, the screeching sound of hinges that were about three years overdue for an oiling deafening to his sensitive ears.

“For the love of God, are they ever going to fix that?” He grumbled to himself before taking a step forward.

Minho tapped his cane softly against the ground in front of him, being careful not to trip up the bus steps.

“Good morning, Minho.” The bus driver, a kind elderly man, said when he got on.

“Morning, sir.”

He then started down the aisle, making his way to his usual seat, the one no one else sat in. He plopped into the seat with a huff and took his backpack off, setting it down beside him so that no one else would sit there. Oh, how he hated having to interact with other students, always having to endure the stupid questions that showed just how unintelligent others were.

——————

The ride to school was bumpy as usual, lifting Minho out of his seat at times, making him grunt when he came back down on the hard plastic.

He sighed with relief when he felt the bus come to a stop just across the street from the school grounds, thankful that the morning ride was over. Minho gathered up his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he stood up, putting his cane out into the aisle.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was walking when he did this, causing them to trip. He heard the thud of them catching themselves from falling flat on their face and a chorus of giggles from the people who saw it.

“Sorry…” He said softly, waiting a beat before he stepped into the narrow aisle, making his way as fast as he could off the bus, wanting to avoid any more awkwardness.

As Minho started to cross the street, he heard the honking of a horn, the screeching of someone slamming on the breaks, and the sound of people yelling at him to get out of the way. His brain finally caught up with him a few seconds later, but he could tell that he wouldn’t be able to move completely out of the way in time, hearing as the sounds were getting closer.

Just as he started moving backwards, as well as preparing for impact, time seemed to slow down as a strong hand reached out and gripped his upper arm, yanking him in the direction it had come from. Minho dropped his walking cane and stumbled back into someone’s chest, both falling in a heap on the pavement.

——————

“Are you ready to go to earth?”

Han Jisung stood in a stark room with only a platform and door filling it with his three friends; Bang Chan, Lee Felix, and Yang Jeongin. They were getting ready to step through the door to another universe where they would be able to study and hopefully find their soulmates.

He turned to his friends and flashed them that smile that they always said resembled a chipmunk and said, “I’ve been ready for a long time. I can just feel it in my bones that I’ll find the one who already has my heart.”

“Gross, could you be any more cheesy, hyung?” Jeongin rolled his eyes.

“Don’t challenge him, Innie.” Chan warned lightly.

The four of them went silent for a moment before they burst out in a fit of laughter, stopping only when a female computerized voice came from overhead.

“Welcome to The Pathway. The four of you; Han Jisung, Christopher Bang, Felix Lee, and Yang Jeongin….you will all be sent to Seoul, South Korea. We have located your soulmates there but you will have to find them yourselves. You have each been given a cellphone with each other’s numbers on it, as well as the key to the dorm that you will be staying at. Your watches will serve as a way to communicate with those in this universe. You will find that everything you’ll need will be at your dorm. Good luck to you all.”

The males glanced at one another before a different voice, this time male, came on.

“Han Jisung, please step forward onto the platform and be prepared to step through the door.”

Jisung made his way up the steps and onto the platform, looking over his shoulder at his friends, flashing them a smile. 

“I’ll see you guys soon.”

——————

When Jisung stepped through the door, he found himself standing by a bus, surrounded by other people that seemed to be around his age, all wearing a uniform. He looked down to see that he too was wearing a uniform, the little pin over his heart having his name engraved in it.

In his universe, all children were required to learn about their history as well as the history of this universe. He sighed, realizing that because of his age, he would be made to attend school here as well. At least he’d be able to learn about this place and its people firsthand. 

Jisung ran a hand through his navy blue hair as he started walking in the direction of the other students. When he made his way from around the bus, he looked up to see a boy, with what looked like a pole at first glance in his hand, walking across the street. He could see the car coming at him, was this kid trying to kill himself or what? 

The blue haired boy leapt into action and lunged forward, grabbing the male by his arm, yanking him forcefully towards him. The other stumbled backwards, causing them to fall to the black pavement.

“Are you psychotic or something!? Did you not see that car coming straight for you!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?” The questions came from his mouth before he could even think.

The other boy, his sunglasses had fallen off when Jisung had pulled him, turned his head in the direction of his voice, staring blindly at the space just beside Jisung’s head.

“I don’t know if your foolish or something because you obviously haven’t realized yet that I’m fucking BLIND!” The dark haired boy retorted.

Jisung froze, not just because of this information, but because he could finally see the other boy’s face. He had sparkling chocolate brown eyes that showed his emotions better than his face did. He had a sharp, pointed nose that went beautifully with his high cheekbones and plump, pink lips.

As cliche as it may sound, Jisung really did feel like this was what love at first sight felt like. He looked down to see the pin on the boy’s uniform read ‘Lee Minho’. He smiled a little even though he knew that Minho couldn’t see it.

“Sorry for that. I can be pretty foolish. Sometimes I feel like I have the mental capacity of a walnut.” He said, the smile evident in his voice.

There was a moment where Minho’s face contorted in a way that looked like he was trying not to smile before a laugh broke from his lips and Jisung had to admit that it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. It was a sound that just made you feel happy, it felt like it hugged your heart and made you want to file it away in your memories so that you’d always be able to hear it.

“You got that right...but, thank you for pulling me out of the way.” Minho smiled after he caught his breath from how hard he was laughing.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Jisung hummed and started to help him up, grabbing the sunglasses from beside him.

“Mm.” Was Minho’s response until he was standing. “Uh, What’s your name?”

Jisung smiled again, “It’s Han Jisung.”

“I’m Lee Minho.”

——————

Jisung was placed in the same class as Minho, much to his enthusiasm. The two quickly became friends and exchanged phone numbers before the day was over. At the end of the day, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

——————

Minho fumbled with his key ring for a moment before he found the right one, the smooth rubber cap he had put on it helping him distinguish it from the others. He put it in the lock and turned it to the left, the familiar click of the door unlocking filling the otherwise quiet hallway.

He opened the apartment door and kicked his shoes off before carefully setting them on the shoe rack in the entryway, putting his walking cane and backpack next to the rack.

“I’m home!” He called out.

“Hey, Minho hyung!” Hyunjin, Minho’s younger half-brother, answered.

Minho shuffled towards the kitchen where his voice had come from. When he was almost to the counter, his foot caught on the bottom of a stool, sending him to take a lovely nosedive towards the floor.

Hyunjin sucked in a breath before running from behind the counter to help him up. “Are you okay!?”

“I’m fine...but how many times have I told you to put things back where they were after you’ve finished using them??” Minho seethed.

He was always tripping over pieces of furniture because Hyunjin moves furniture and then never puts it back. 

He didn’t wait for the younger to answer, he just got up and trudged towards the bathroom, wanting nothing else but to feel the warmth envelope him and wash away the remnants of the day.

Minho shut the door behind him and felt around for the shower curtain, grasping it once he felt the familiar fabric in his hands. He pulled it open and his hands found the faucet, turning it to the right and pulling up the little pin to turn the shower on.

Once he heard the steady drumming of water against the ceramic tub he started undressing himself. His clothes were half heartedly discarded in a pile on the floor and he was soon stepping under the shower head, sighing as the warm water caressed his skin like a much needed hug.

After a few minutes of just standing there, he found his washcloth and liquid soap. As he poured it onto the cloth, he welcomed the scent of roses that came with it. 

Minho began lathering his body, stopping when he reached his bicep. For some odd reason, he could feel the lingering sensation of when Jisung had grabbed him. He couldn’t help but smile in a way that he was sure an idiot would, in the way that he was sure Jisung smiled. 

“Wait...why am I even thinking about that doofus?”

——————

As Jisung arrived at the dormitory, he still felt like he was on cloud nine. When he entered, the other three boys were already there, conversing about their days as that sat on the couch. They stopped to greet him when he came in.

“Dude, why does your face look like that?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, you look like you just got the suck of your life.”

“Yang Jeongin!” Chan snapped at the youngest who just laughed like a gremlin in response.

Jisung ignored their comments and smiled widely. “I think I’m in love. Is it possible to fall in love at first sight? I think I found my soulmate.”

“You sound like a crackhead who got ahold of the wrong kind of stuff.” Seungmin deadpanned.

His presence wasn’t made known to any of the four boys so they all jumped at hearing his voice, Jeongin letting out a dolphin scream. 

Kim Seungmin, expert in sarcasm, was also from their universe. He had come a year before they had, when he was barely starting puberty. But even though he was so young, he was wise beyond his years.

“Calm down.” Seungmin clamped a hand over the youngest’s mouth to muffle his screams, which gradually stopped.

“I’ve been here for at least six hours, when the hell did you get here? And how did I not even see you?” Chan asked, eyes slightly wide.

Seungmin snickered, “I’ve been here all day, Channie hyung. You just don’t pay attention very well. But anyway, Jisung, stop saying things that don’t make sense.”

The blue haired boy huffed and plopped down on the couch next to Felix, who immediately latched onto him in a koala hug. He smiled a little and they resumed telling each other about their day.

——————

From that fateful day on, Minho and Jisung grew closer together, becoming the person that the other could always confide in.

——————

3 years later…

Jisung sat beside Minho as they rode the bus to school for the last time. He looked over at the dark haired boy who was currently facing the window, a perplexed look on his face.

“What’s bothering you, hyung.”

Minho’s head whipped towards the direction of his voice, blinking slowly. He seemed to be debating on whether he should say something, but finally he opened his mouth.

“I just wonder...I just wonder why I can’t see anything.”

Jisung frowned a little at his response. He reached out and took his hand in his, enveloping it with his own.

“Have you ever thought about trying to do something, like make a wish to be able to see? There’s that legend about people who come from another universe...that they can grant wishes.”

Minho, sweet, beautiful Minho, threw his head back and laughed, his body shaking slightly as he did.

“That’s just a legend, Jisung. And I don’t want to do anything..it’s okay, I’m fine just like this. I’ve been able to live my life this far by being blind.”

And with that, the older male turned back towards the window and rested his forehead against the cool glass, a calming contrast to the heat of his skin. Jisung stared at his back with a faint expression of hurt evident on his face. He wished he could tell Minho that it’s not a legend, that it’s a reality. He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of Minho’s calming voice.

“But if I could grant my own wish...it would be being able to see. I wanna see.”

“What do you want to see?” Jisung asked, a playful hint in his tone.

The dark haired boy turned towards him, eyes lingering at the spot just past his head, and smiled. “I want to see you, Jisung.”

——————

Han Jisung hugged his knees to his chest as he sat in the grass, eyes directed upwards towards the night sky. The sky was sprinkled with stars, like freckles that mapped out the kisses of angels on cheeks. 

A meteor shower was scheduled for tonight. Every year since they had been on earth, the five boys gathered together to pay their respects to all of those stars who had fallen, the ones who sacrificed themselves in the name of love. It was truly a sad thing, when you granted a wish to someone who wasn’t your soulmate, it was as if signing your very own death certificate.

“You look like you just accidentally stepped on your dog’s paw.”

Coming out of his thoughts by the voice, Jisung looked up to see Chan lowering himself down onto the grass next to him, a caring look on his face.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I’m just thinking about something.”

“What about?”

The blue haired boy sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. “It’s nothing, you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Jisung…” 

“Fine, Fine. You remember Minho, right?” Chan nodded, signaling him to continue, “Well, last week he said that if he could grant himself one wish, it would be being able to see. And now I’m debating on if I should fulfill it for him...but the thing is, I’m not even sure if he’s my soulmate.”

Bang Chan sucked in a breath, held it for a few moments, and then exhaled, “Jisung, you know what will happen if you do this and he’s not the one, right? You know what the consequence will be?”

As if the heavens were listening to their conversation, the sky above illuminated as the first few meteorites shot across them. Jisung looked up again, the light reflecting in his doe shaped eyes. Each meteor holding its own story that would never again be told.

“I’ll disappear..forever.” He whispered softly, a single tear spilling over his lower eyelid and rolling down his cheek as his gaze never left the sky.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but I promise that the next one will be longer to make up for it. Enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and a comment

Minho sat curled up in one corner of the couch, a book written in Braille in his hands. He carefully ran his fingertips along the page, feeling the raised bumps forming words to tell a story. He sighed to himself, rather preferring to have Jisung read to him instead. A half smile found its way to his face as he imagined the younger here with him.

He found Jisung’s reading voice to be as soothing as that of a mother who was busy calming her frightened child after a nightmare. The two would sit beside each other on the couch with Minho resting his head on the other’s shoulder, face tilted towards the ceiling as he listened to Jisung read to him. Those were the moments where he wished that they could stay like that forever, having to worry about nothing as long as he was next to him.

Minho was brought from his thoughts when he felt the couch cushions dip with added weight.

“Hyunjin?”

A small giggle was the only response.

“Jisung…” Minho breathed out. He would be able to recognize that giggle anywhere.

“Hey, hyung. Did you miss me?” There was a teasing undertone to his voice.

“Shut up.”

“Ouch, I’m hurt.” Jisung said with feigned heartbreak.

Minho let out a snort and lunged forward blindly, grasping at the front of the younger’s shirt, who let out a small squeak in surprise.

“Hyung, you should be more careful. You could have really hurt yourself.” Jisung hummed and wrapped his limbs around Minho’s entire body, dipping his face down to bury it in the crook of his neck.

The older male sucked in sharply from surprise. The two were getting bolder everyday and it was starting to get hard for Minho to keep his feelings at bay. Sometimes he just wanted to scream in the streets of Seoul that he was absolutely, positively whipped for Han Jisung.

He quickly recollected himself and smashed his cheek against Jisung’s chest, listening to his steady breathing and the pounding of his heart as it pumps blood throughout his body.

“Will you spend the night? I know it must be late and you shouldn’t be out alone.”

Jisung hummed and Minho could feel the vibrations against his skin.

“Alright, I’ll stay, but only if you go somewhere with me tomorrow. You need to get out of the house more.”

Minho rolled his eyes playfully and grinned, “Fine.”

The younger pulled him closer and they stayed silent for a few minutes, Minho listening to Jisung’s breathing as his chest rose and fell in a smooth rhythm. The window by the couch was open halfway so the cool evening breeze rolled over their skin like waves crashing against the sand.

“Jisung, I want you to read to me.”

“Hmm, okay.” 

He felt him stretch underneath him, presumably to grab one of the many books that were stacked on the end table. Jisung, seeming to have found the one he wanted, flipped through a few pages, the rustling like autumn leaves as wind blew through the trees. He cleared his throat and began reading out loud.

Minho started giggling softly when he realized that the younger boy was reading from The Princess Bride by William Goldman, finding it amusing at how much of a sap the boy was. Jisung had been reading this to him whenever they got the chance to. 

His laughing was cut short as he heard the other read the next few lines.

“He will come for me and then we will be gone, and you will be helpless for all your hunting, because Westley and I are joined by the bond of love and you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords.”

Minho’s heart seemed to swell in his chest at those words. He wanted nothing more than to believe that he and Jisung were also bound by love, that nothing could break them apart.

——————

After reading a few chapters, Jisung set the book down and tapped the dark haired boy on the top of his head.

“Hm?”

“It’s late, we should get in bed.”

“Don’t wanna move, I’m comfortable.”

Jisung chuckled and in one smooth motion, swept Minho up in his arms as if he weighed nothing before heading towards his bedroom, making sure to stay quiet as he passed Hyunjin’s room.

He set Minho down on the bed softly and climbed in next to him. The bed was big enough for the both of them as long as they were fine with their sides being pressed together. The two were quick to tangle their limbs together. Jisung watched silently as Minho began to drift off.

“Minho, the legend is real. I live on the brightest star up there.”

Minho only caught some of his words before darkness enveloped him.

——————

“Do you like it? This place has become one of my favorite places since I came to Korea.”

“Jisung, I can’t see anything...how would I know if I like it or not? We could be in the middle of a desert and I wouldn’t be able to tell.”

They sat in Jisung’s black Jeep with the top down, the sun a warm caress against both exposed and clothed skin. He had brought the older male to a meadow in Jeju that had Canola flowers and other plants that grew about waist high. Clouds passed overhead in thin wisps, hiding the sun for a few moments before it moved on across the ever expanding blue sky.

“You’ll be able to see it soon.” He mumbled.

Minho heard it due to his heightened sense of hearing and laughed. “Unless you’re some sort of mythical being or you know how to perform miracles, I doubt I’m going to see this anytime soon.”

“Come on, hyung. Stop being such a pessimist.”

“That’s my prerogative, Jisung.” The dark haired boy said sarcastically.

Jisung sighed and got out of the Jeep, circling around to help Minho out. He barely let the other smooth out his clothing before he was running, pulling the other behind him.

“Yah! Slow down! You’ve got a lot of nerve yanking a blind man behind you like a rag doll.”

The blue haired boy let out a carefree laugh in response to the scolding but chose to slow down a bit, not wanting to deal with a salty Minho if he ended up sprawled facedown in the dirt. He finally came to a stop and dropped the older’s hand to pick a bright yellow Canola from the ground. Jisung held it out in front of the other’s face, watching with a dopey smile as Minho inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent.

“What is that?”

“A flower.”

He took Minho’s hand and gently placed it in his open palm. The older male was careful as he rubbed the delicate petals between his thumb and forefinger.

As he was busy doing that, Jisung picked up another one of the beautiful and reached up, tucking it behind Minho’s ear. He smiled gleefully and pulled out his phone.

“Minho! Smile!”

He did as instructed and let the younger’s gentle fingers tilt his jaw slightly to the left, assuming that he was making him face the camera. Minho put on what he hoped was a good smile, listening to the click of Jisung taking the picture.

“Perfect.”

——————

They stayed out for hours, running around in the field, Minho having more of an awkward jog, and Jisung picking different kinds of flowers until finally, the older boy’s dark hair was laden with bright colors.

Jisung set a blanket down in the back of his Jeep as it started to get dark. They lay next to each other, faces turned towards the sky. 

“Did you have fun?” Jisung asked, watching as stars started to dot the darkening sky.

”Despite not being able to see, yeah, I did. You have to promise to take me here again soon.” 

Minho blindly reached around for the younger’s hand. Once finding it, he curled his pinky around his.

“I promise, hyung.”

The older boy smiled blissfully and closed his eyes.

“I wish I could see you. I want so bad to be able to see your face and the world around me.” He sighed.

Jisung felt his chest tighten as if someone had put him in a vice. He inhaled sharply and sat up on his elbows. He had decided that tonight he would make his wish come true, he just hoped that Minho wouldn’t be lonely once he was gone, that he would find someone that loved him as much as he did.

“I’m not sure what will happen after this, but still! I want you to officially make your wish. The stars above will grant it.”

“Why are you talking like that? You make it sound like something bad is about to happen.”

Jisung laughed it off, “Come on, Minho. Just make a wish.”

The older boy sat up and clasped his hands together in front of him, looking as if he were praying. The blue haired boy watched as the other’s lips moved as he silently made his wish, putting all his hope into the legend being true.

“I’ll miss you..” Jisung mouthed, not wanting to say it aloud.

——————

Jisung woke up in a field much like the one he was in when he was with Minho, however there were some extreme differences. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got up from where he lay on the cold hard ground.

He was surrounded by dark purple and black flowers, similar to orchids. The smell that they gave off was that of honey and liquid sugar. It took Jisung a few moments to get his thoughts straight as he turned in a slow circle, seeing miles of flowers for about a mile in each direction until the field greeted the large groves of trees. He cast his eyes to the purplish-pink sky where he could see three moons spread across the sky, each in a different phase of its cycle. That’s when he realized where he was, back in his universe.

“Damn…” He breathed out shakily.

A gentle breeze suddenly swept through the meadow, blowing small wisps of Jisung’s hair back. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to jump and let out a squeak. He turned to see a well manicured hand and he craned his neck to see who the owner was.

“Hello, Han Jisung.”


	3. Chapter Three

Minho rolled onto his stomach and burrowed deeper into his comforter as birds began to sing their morning melody outside his window. Just as the comforting hands of sleep began to pull him back, he was jostled to alertness when someone landed on him without warning.

“Hyunjin..” He grumbled.

“Get up, hyung. You’re going to be late for the opening seminar. Remember? You’re a college student now.” Hyunjin’s cheerful voice responded.

Minho grumbled more, bitching about how school was a scam or something like that, as he popped his head out from his comforter. As he began to open his eyes, he was greeted by a few rays of sunlight that streamed through his blinds. 

He squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head in confusion before he started to open them again. 

Minho’s eyes stung as he took in the light for the first time in his life. It took a few moments before his eyes focused and locked on the boy on top of him. His eyes grew to the size of saucers and he moved back until he was pressed up against his headboard.

Hyunjin pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Minho hyung?”

Their eyes suddenly locked, startling the younger blonde male. This was the first time they had ever met each other’s gaze. And it was almost as if Minho was actually seeing him. They held each other’s gaze until they both came to the realization of what was happening. 

Hyunjin screamed and got off the bed, covering himself up, as if he wasn’t already in his school uniform.

Minho yelped and stood up on his bed, pointing a shaky finger at his brother.

“I can see you!”

“You can see me!”

They yelled at the same time.

——————

When Jisung turned around, he was met with the face of Solar, the head ruler of the Lunar Universe. 

He immediately dropped to his knees and bowed his head, waiting a few beats before allowing himself to get back up.

Solar smiled warmly, “Welcome back, Mr. Han. You were deeply missed while you were on Earth.”

Jisung didn’t return the smile and frowned deeply.

“There’s no need for you to try to cheer me up. I already know my fate.”

“I think you better come with me. There’s some things that I want you to see.”

With a clenched jaw, he took Solar’s hand and let her lead him towards the grove of trees where the capital lay beyond it.

When they emerged, they were met by Solar’s personal guard. She was a small woman with ebony skin and dark purple hair that was pulled back into a low bun. Her name was Luna and even though she looked harmless, she was one of the most skilled guards there was to offer.

Luna bowed politely and opened the door of the car that she was standing by. The three got in and were soon on their way towards the heart of the capital where the leaders of the Lunar Universe lived.

Jisung stared out the window, watching the buildings and people zoom by. His knee bounced uncontrollably as his mind wandered to Minho. He felt a small pang in his chest as he pictured the older boy’s smiling face from the night before. The only thing that kept him from completely freaking out was the knowledge that Minho’s wish had come true even if they weren’t fated because he was now back in his home universe.

Solar observed his behavior in silence for most of the ride until the car slowed to a stop in front of a 300 floor skyscraper. The corners of her lips turned up a bit as she reached out and placed a hand on Jisung’s bouncing knee, getting his attention.

“Come on, Mr. Han.”

“Okay…”

Luna opened the car door and took Solar’s hand, helping her out and smoothing the back of her long gold dress for her. 

As Jisung got out, he couldn’t help but smile a little. It was no secret that the head ruler and her guard had a special kind of relationship, one that was far more than just superior and subordinate. But this was the first time he had witnessed it first hand. He bit back a snicker and flipped his blue hair out of his eyes to see Solar staring at him.

“H-Huh?” 

Solar laughed melodically and motioned for him to take her hand. He did and was led into the building. 

All the guards inside were lined up, bowing as they walked past towards the elevators. Luna pressed the up button and a few seconds later there was a small ding before the doors slid open. 

“Floor two hundred and three, please.” Solar told Luna.

The ride up was slightly awkward, especially since Jisung hadn’t let go of the female’s hand. But one he noticed, he quickly dropped it and took a step to the right to put some space between them.

The doors finally slid open and they got off. There was a grand door with gold accents that looked to weigh more than Jisung himself. He watched as Solar went up to it, running her fingers delicately along the handles before she pulled it open with little to no effort. Luna stood outside as the other two entered the room.

Inside, Jisung found that it wasn’t really a room at all but what seemed to be infinite space. They were standing on a ledge where they could overlook millions, maybe even billions of different stars.

“The Hall of Stars..” He said in awe, eyes sparkling, “wait, but why did you bring me here?”

“You’ll find out when you reach the bottom.”

As Jisung was turning around to face Solar, he was pushed off the ledge, the face of the head ruler’s smiling face being the only thing he saw as he fell. He fell down, down, down, screaming as his hands reached out, desperately searching for something to keep him from falling to his death. But it was all in vain because there was nothing, nothing at all. He stopped screaming and closed his eyes, a single tear escaped as he got ready for the cold hands of death to grab him.

——————

Minho looked around the doctors office, nervous and maybe even a little bit terrified. He was feeling overwhelmed by all of the things he could see, all fighting for his attention. His head was starting to hurt at this point.

“Are you okay?” 

He turned to look at his younger brother, letting out a groan when he saw how close his face was to his. Minho pushed his face away from him and crossed his legs before uncrossing them again.

“I’m fine, just a little overwhelmed by everything coming at me all at once.”

Hyunjin nodded as if he could understand what his brother was feeling, though he had never had an experience like this so all he could do was be there for him.

The dark haired boy went back to observing his surroundings. There were a bunch of signs and posters around with what he presumed to be korean characters. Sure, it was nice to be able to see now, but when you’ve grown up only knowing how to read Braille, life wasn’t any more easier. There were so many things to be read but no way for him to understand them.

“Patient Lee Minho, Dr. Shim will see you now.” One of the females at the desk said, breaking him from his thoughts.

Minho and Hyunjin now sat in a small examination room, waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results.

The blonde sat in a spinning chair, moving from side to side as he played a game on his phone to pass the time.

Minho watched him from his place on the exam table, legs kicking back and forth out of boredom.

There was a knock on the door before the doctor entered.

“Well, Mr. Lee, all I can say is, do you believe in miracles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, I had severe writers block. I’ll try to finish updating more regularly. I’ve also thought about adding little extras, like fun stories from the same universe later on. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
